


Как перестать беспокоиться

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: После своей несостоявшейся смерти Уэсли меняет работу.





	Как перестать беспокоиться

**Author's Note:**

> AU, возможны ООС и альтернативный таймлайн; Уэсли уползает неприлично мощными гребками. Имеются отсылки к фильмам «Кингсман» (и не только) и упоминания психоактивных веществ, которые являются шуткой и каноничны для Стрэнджа.

— Его зовут Стивен Стрэндж, — сказал Фиск из-за толстенного стекла и повесил трубку. Время разговора с заключённым подошло к концу.  
Уэсли кивнул: мол, услышал.  
Сердце Уэсли можно было вырвать по пунктирной линии, столько раз выстрелила в него Карен Пейдж. И ни разу не попала точно. Может быть, это и было чудом, благодаря которому Уэсли всё ещё дышит; может быть, он обязан Фиску, который быстро его нашёл и обеспечил медицинскую помощь. Но если бы доктор Стивен Стрэндж не был настоящим волшебником и не согласился на срочную сложнейшую операцию, ничто из этого не имело бы значения.  
А теперь, выходит, благодаря тому, что Уэсли провалялся в больнице три месяца и вышел оттуда потерянный и аристократически бледный, его не взяли в оборот и он остался на свободе после ареста Фиска.  
И Фиск не потянул его за собой, нет, хотя наверняка мог бы заработать очки, сдав подельника. Просто они были больше чем подельниками. Фиск сначала подарил ему шанс, а теперь — свободу заниматься своими делами.  
Можно, конечно, отыскать Карен Пейдж и отомстить. Но не хочется. Все говорят про какой-то свет в конце тоннеля, а Уэсли не видел никакого света. Вдруг из-за того, что жил как-то неправильно?  
И начать следовало с благодарности чудо-хирургу, спасшему жизнь Уэсли — и странным образом пропавшему с радаров. Ничего, узнать адрес известного врача в Нью-Йорке — пара пустяков.

***

Дверь оказалась открыта. Из гулкой квартиры навстречу Уэсли вылетела рассерженная женщина — он еле успел прижаться к дверному косяку.  
А за неожиданной встречей последовали не менее неожиданные впечатления. Пока Уэсли собирал информацию о своём спасителе и узнавал его адрес, он насмотрелся фотографий Стрэнджа. Холёного стильного плейбоя.  
Сейчас же Уэсли увидел несчастного и злого, заросшего бородой человека, который не казался ни высоким, ни красивым, ни успешным. Он сидел на полу посреди странно пустой квартиры — будто отсюда вынесли часть мебели и что-то, висевшее прежде на стенах, оставив на местах пыль.  
— Мистер Стрэндж… — осторожно начал Уэсли, вглядевшись в лицо хозяина.  
— Доктор Стрэндж…  
— Я…  
— Где ваш зонтик? — перебил доктор Стрэндж.  
Уэсли остолбенел.  
— Я вроде не Мэри Поппинс.  
— Я и не говорю, что вы Мэри Поппинс. Я видел один фильм. Там мужик приходил с зонтиком, говорил, что манеры — лицо джентльмена, а потом начинал всех бить.  
— Я не хочу вас бить, — растерялся Уэсли.  
Он подошёл ближе, и наконец почувствовал алкогольный дух, и всмотрелся пристальнее. Доктор Стрэндж был пьян и уничтожен, и совсем не помнил лица человека, которого спас — ещё бы, наверняка таких были десятки, — и вряд ли спас бы ещё кого-нибудь. Его руки были покрыты уродливыми шрамами и тряслись, когда доктор просто пытался распутать бороду.  
— Завербуете меня в британскую разведку? — поинтересовался Стрэндж и чихнул.  
— С вашего позволения, хоть вы и похожи на Холмса, принявшего многовато веществ, больше ничего британского в вас нет, — вздохнул Уэсли.  
И мгновенно собрался с духом.  
Когда он не контролировал себя, он не мог контролировать ситуацию, а в этой комнате уже был один такой человек. Поговорить с ним можно было потом, всё равно Стрэндж сейчас здесь почти отсутствовал.  
А вот деятельная помощь определённо требовалась.  
— Доктор Стрэндж, у вас есть пылесос?  
— Хотите его купить?  
— Хочу пропылесосить. Не волнуйтесь, можете сидеть где сидите, аккуратно пройдусь вокруг вас.

***

— Куда вы делись, доктор Стрэндж? Я только что договорился с вашим израильским коллегой и вот сижу подбираю билеты…  
— У нас нет денег.  
— Я пропихнул вас по благотворительной программе. Считаю, что вылечить врача — это отличное вложение.  
— Это уже неважно, Уэсли.  
— Где вы?  
— Уэсли, вы мой компаньон, а не моя мама.  
Уэсли вздохнул и закрыл в браузере окошко с двумя неоплаченными билетами по привлекательной цене.  
— А всё-таки?  
— Мамуля, я в Камар-Тадже. И шапку тоже не надел.  
Открыв соседнее окно, Уэсли тут же стал искать билеты на ближайший рейс в Азию. Он-то прекрасно знал: хорошо организованные люди склонны к дурацким поступкам, когда их безупречная жизнь начинает рассыпаться по кирпичику. От жизни Стивена Стрэнджа и так почти ничего не осталось.  
В истории про всё это волшебство Уэсли чудилось какое-то циничное мошенничество, от которого Стивена стоило защитить.  
— Завтра вечером привезу вам шапку. И бритву. Раз уж вы вышли в люди.  
— Я не вышел в люди, я ушёл в монастырь!  
— Странно, а на заднем плане как будто слышится базар, — невозмутимо заметил Уэсли.

***

— Видите, Уэсли, всё налаживается! А вы говорите, что это идиотская авантюра.  
— Я уже давно ничего не говорю. Я просто провёл сюда вай-фай от нормального провайдера.  
— Да, когда видео подтормаживали, было грустно.  
Невозможно испытывать сочувствие к тому, кто постоянно испытывает терпение, но у Уэсли до сих пор получалось. Жизнь в монастыре он представлял себе не так, но она обоим шла на пользу. Уэсли читал книги, учился медитировать и старался сделать жизнь Стрэнджа комфортнее и безопаснее. Последнее было бесполезным, поскольку тот всё время с кем-то пикировался и пару раз случайно оказался на Эвересте — конечно же, без шапки, — а медитировать не выходило, потому что ситуация требовала контроля.  
— Доктор Стрэндж, при всём уважении, я думаю, что не стоит таскать из-под носа у того злого китайца из библиотеки…  
— Называйте его Бейонсе.  
— ...ни книги, ни яблоки. И я не хочу знать, как вы называете меня, когда никого нет рядом.  
Доктор Стрэндж приподнял бровь. Какое-то время они просто сидели на мягком ковре, скрестив ноги, и молчали, и смотрели друг на друга, и Уэсли очень хотелось поправить пиджак — но на нём был этот дурацкий восточный халат. Настолько ему чуждый, что название Уэсли никак запомнить не мог.  
А потом Стрэндж налил чай в чашку и протянул её Уэсли.  
— Выпейте чай, Уэсли. Очень рекомендую.  
— Но я не хочу, спасибо.  
— Вам надо расслабиться. Я, может, спас вам жизнь, но спасти вашу нервную систему от тревожности не сможет никакая магия. Вы очень напряжены. Всегда. Поверьте, мир не развалится, если вы немного расслабитесь.  
— Вы думаете, чай поможет?  
— Конечно. Возможно, он с псилоцибином.

***

— Мы в полной заднице, — сообщил Уэсли, стоя посреди разворошённой улицы.  
Его голос звучал уже почти умиротворённо.  
— Вы же проведёте сюда вай-фай и сделаете эту задницу пригодной для жизни?  
— Конечно, доктор Стрэндж. Но всё-таки, когда вы сказали, что собираетесь договориться с Дормамму, я представлял себе переговоры не так.  
— Ой, Уэсли, вы наверняка прокрутили нашу встречу в своей голове побольше раз, чем она случилась на самом деле, и все варианты были страшнее настоящих. Что вас теперь-то беспокоит? Разрушения в городе? Я всё починю с помощью магии.  
Уэсли оглянулся.  
— Пожалуй, только то, что Бейонсе всё ещё смеётся, — пожаловался он. — Но на всякий случай я составлю список страховых компаний.

***

В Санктум Санкторум быстро завелись мягкие ковры, правильные чайники и правильный чай, лучший вай-фай и разнообразная, не только магическая, библиотека. Уэсли даже научился медитировать и воспринимать вещи проще: возможно, если сквозь потолок гостиной несколько раз за последние пятнадцать минут упал какой-нибудь бог коварства, так было задумано.  
За людьми, которые привыкли к порядку в своей жизни и раньше были очень педантичны, интересно наблюдать, если им случается стать эксцентричными. Уэсли искренне думал, что с ним самим всё в порядке — но ходил по Санктум Санкторум босиком, пил сомнительные чаи и не выходил на улицу без рождественского подарка Стрэнджа, зонта-трости, который в случае чего мог превратиться в огненную плеть-семихвостку. И список правил поведения в Санктум Санкторум, составленный им самим, тоже казался Уэсли вменяемым. Даже пункты «не открывать духовку, не нарисовав на дверце на всякий случай знак отрицания» и «не кусать живую изгородь в ответ». Возможно, иллюзию вменяемости укрепляло то, что Уэсли и Стрэндж, как два истинных джентльмена, всё ещё общались на «вы» и дьявольски культурно.  
Когда Фиск вышел из тюрьмы и сразу же позвонил старому другу, Уэсли поднял трубку не сразу — обыгрывал Вонга в карты.  
Конечно, Фиск предложил вернуться.  
Уэсли потёр переносицу, приподняв очки, и сощурился, глядя в огромный круглый витраж над головой.  
— Спасибо, Уилсон, но я вынужден отказаться. То, что ты делаешь, плохо для моей кармы.  
— Ты что, стал одним из этих…  
— Предпочитаю называть себя компаньоном волшебника.  
— Ты… Уверен, что это подходящая тебе работа? Звучит как-то… По-шарлатански.  
— Всё в порядке, — заверил Уэсли. — Если нужна будет помощь, которая не причинит зла другому живому существу, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать. Теперь извини, я играю в карты с Бейонсе и сейчас мой ход.  
Во второй раз Фиск звонить побоялся.

***

— Теперь ты можешь уйти отсюда и наконец познать дзен, — сказал Вонг вечером после Щелчка.  
Уэсли, сжав в руках зонтик, задрал голову. В проломе крыши сияли звёзды. Под ногами хрустели щепки.  
— Нет. Ты же говоришь, что доктор Стрэндж вернётся, если всё пойдёт как надо.  
— Да. Он обещал. Один вариант из четырнадцати миллионов.  
— Ну, как человек, постоянно прокручивающий в голове плохие исходы, скажу тебе, что это огромный шанс, — грустно улыбнулся Уэсли.  
— Ты ведь отдал ему свой долг чести. Отблагодарил за спасение жизни. Ожидание может отнять много времени, Уэсли.  
— И кто-то должен сделать ремонт в Санктум Санкторум, составить подборки новой музыки, которую Стрэндж не хотел бы пропустить, и следить за библиотекой. Это давно уже не долг чести, Вонг.  
— А что тогда?  
— Дружба, наверное.  
На этом месте обоим стоило лирически вздохнуть, подмести пол в четыре руки и отправиться пить чай, но что-то хрустнуло громче щепок под ногами.  
Входная дверь.  
Уэсли и Вонг переглянулись.  
— Кстати, об очень ценной библиотеке, которая осталась без защиты Верховного Чародея, — сообщил Вонг. — Возможно, лучше бы ты вернулся к бандитам. Это будут весёлые годы.  
Уэсли только пожал плечами и развернулся ко входу, расслабленно улыбаясь.  
— Манеры, — сказал он, нажимая кнопку волшебного зонтика, — лицо джентльмена. Давай встречать гостей, раз их не съела живая изгородь.


End file.
